


Andre and Jorgi

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakup, Jägermonsters - Freeform, M/M, Small Penis, Von Pinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Andre was rejected by his love interest, his friend Jorgi offers to help the situation. <br/>For a refresher on what they look like. <br/>Andre<br/>http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20031105#.VKeOxXvyRBI<br/>Jorgi, middle panel. <br/>http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20120509#.VKeNGHvyRBI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andre and Jorgi

Andre sighed as he remembered Von Pinn’s stinging rejection. The way she laughed in his face when he confessed his love for her. At least she had not found out his secret. He was one of those males cursed with a small dick. He didn’t have to worry about her telling the other Jagers about it. He rolled over and was staring at the wall when Jorgi came in.   
When Jorgi saw how still and quiet Andre was, he knew something was wrong. Andre was normally loud and boisterous, not the type to stare at the wall.   
“Andre, hyu hokay?” asked the brown Jager.   
Andre moaned and covered his face. “Von Pinn laughed at me.” Everyone knew of Andre’s infatuation with Von Pinn, the way he followed her lika puppy and bought her things. Poor Andre, the one the others mocked for his effeminate mannerisms and, by Jager standards, high pitched voice.   
“Vhy do hy bodder?” wailed Andre. “Dey vould find out und leave anyvays.”  
“Find out vhat?” asked Jorgi. Andre glared over his shoulder at him. “My size.” He grumbled and hid his face. Jorgi sat on the bed and started rubbing Andre’s back. “It vil be hokay, Andre. Dat is not zhe most important ting.” Jorgi slowly moved his hand up to Andre’s shoulder. “Have you, eh, tried before?” Andre shook his head. “Hyz virgin.” He said dejectedly . Jorgi now had a clearer picture.   
Andre laid waiting for Jorgi to laugh at him. For the mocking to start. No one else knew, but he heard the others make jokes about it. How no true Jagermonster could still be a virgin at 100. Andre was 120. Instead of laughing Jorgi sat next to him on the bed and tried to get him to roll over. “Andre.” He said as he tried to move the clinging monster. Andre had a deathgrip on the mattress. “Hy just vant to talk to hyu.” Jorgi pleaded. Andre let go and allowed Jorgi to turn him. “Hy can solve hyur problems.” Jorgi claimed. “How?” Andre still did not fully trust him.   
“Hy vant hyu, Andre. Hy haft luffed hyu since de first day Hy saw hyu. I vas big covard, afraid to tell hyu.” Andre sat up and grabbed Jorgi’s arm. “Dot true?” he asked. “Hyez” Jorgi nodded. Both of them shared a glance.   
Jorgi went first, showing Andre how to slowly tease his mate to he about went mad. He kissed, nipped and sucked just the right places and Andre slowly came undone. He tongue fucked him till he howled and then replaced his tongue with a well lubed dick. Andre propped his feet on Jorgi’s shoulders, every so often curling his toes when Jorgi hit his prostate just right. Andre came with a high pitched whine and Jorgi only lasted a few more thrusts.   
After they had rested, Andre got Jorgi ready. His agile tongue was heavenly to Jorgi. He had never had a partner this good. He teased his nipples and nibbled on the tips of his ears. He found It easier to take him like an animal. So they fucked like wolves, with Jorgi moaning and crying out. He clawed the bed when Andre made a direct hit. They both collapsed in a sweating, panting heap.   
After they cleaned up, Jorgi hauled their blankets and pillows over to a warm spot near the fireplace. He made a snug nest and they curled up together. Both had left marks to claim their mate. Andre had a bite mark on his shoulder and Jorgi had claw marks on his back. They curled up under the thick fur blankets, snuggling and nuzzling each other until they fell asleep entwined together.


End file.
